¿A quien eliges?
by SakuraCardStar
Summary: Amu esta confundida con sus sentimientos y no sabe a quien eligir a Ikuto o Tadase. Lo descubrira en un viaje por el camino de las estrellas? Leanlo, pisca de Rimahiko. Capitulo 3 final: La decision de Amu.
1. ¿A quien eliges?

**Hola chicos (as)****, aquí estoy yo escribiendo mi tercera historia, es para explicar una parte del tercer capítulo de mi primera historia: Sakura Chara Captor. Esta historia consta de dos capítulos así que lo terminare rápido y continuare escribiendo el tercer capítulo de la otra. La historia esta echa en base a Shugo Chara Encore con Shugo Chara Party, pero yo le continúe un poco. Se sitúa en las vacaciones de los ex guardianes (acaban de graduarse de primaria, excepto Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru)**

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase – 13 años

Ikuto – 19 años

**(n/a:) = nota de autora**

_Cursiva = sueños__ y/o palabras que quiero recalcar_

_-cursiva- = acciones de los personajes_

**Capitulo 1: **¿A quién eliges?

Estaba una pelirrosada en la boda de, su antes malvado profesor, Nikaido Yuu y de la manager de su amiga Hoshina Utau, Sanjo Yukari; junto con sus amigos: un chico rubio de ojos color rubí, Hotori Tadase; una chica rubia de largos y rizados cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, Mashiro Rima; una niña de cabellos castaños amarrados en un par de colitas y ojos del mismo color de su cabello, Yuiki Yaya; un chico de largos cabellos purpura azulado y ojos color ámbar. También estaba la antes mencionada Utau con sus largos cabellos rubios amarrados en dos largas colas y sus ojos color violeta; pero también estaba ahí el callado Tsukiyomi Ikuto con sus cabellos azulados y sus ojos color zafiro, mirando desinteresadamente la boda.

**Amu Pov.**

Estaba parada mirando la boda, pensando cuando volvería a ver a las chicas (Ran, Miki y Suu), ya están a punto de tirar el ramo, en eso Nagihiko se acerca.

Amu-chan tengo que decirte algo –_me_ _dijo él con una ligera preocupación en sus ojos._

¿Qué pasa Nagihiko? –_le dije algo confundida._

Bueno… la verdad es que… -_me dijo dudando._

Que… -_le dije, pero me corto. _

La verdad es que yo soy Nadeshiko –_me dijo en el oído._

En ese momento el ramo cayó en mis brazos.

¡¿Tú eres Nadeshiko? –_dije gritando y tirando el ramo por los aires._

Lo tiré con tal fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y me caí, pero no sentí el golpe de la caída, si no cuatro manos que me sujetaban.

¿Estás bien Amu-chan? –_escuché la voz de Tadase-kun que era uno de los que me sostenían._

¿Cómo te sientes Amu? –_escuché la voz de Ikuto que era la otra persona que me sostenía._

¡Tadase-kun!... ¡Ikuto!... estoy bien gracias –dije sonrojándome mientras me ponía de pie por mí misma. Pero ellos no me escucharon, porque se pusieron a pelear **(N/A: otra vez -o-)**

Aléjate –_dijo Tadase-kun a Ikuto con mirada retadora._

Tú primero –_le respondió Ikuto con el mismo tono retador._

Yo no me alejaré de ella hasta que tu lo hagas primero Ikuto-neesan –_le respondió Tadase-kun gritando a Ikuto._

Ja! Mini rey –_le dijo Ikuto burlándose._

No tienes derecho a acercarte a Amu-chan –_siguió hablando Tadase-kun, pero más fuerte._

¿Y tú lo tienes? –_le preguntó Ikuto con una intriga burlona._

Si, lo tengo porque a mí me gusta Amu-chan –_dijo Tadase-kun haciendo que me sonroje._

¿Y? a mí también me gusta –_dijo Ikuto, haciendo que me ponga más roja._

Pero yo también le gusto –_dijo Tadase-kun provocando que me ponga mucho más roja._

Yo también le gusto –_dijo Ikuto haciendo que me hierva la cara de lo roja que estaba._

Mentiroso, Ikuto-neesan –_dijo Tadase-kun con una cara levemente sonrojada _**(N/A: ay esto se pone feo).**

No es mentira, siempre se sonroja cuando estoy cerca suyo –_dijo Ikuto (creo que voy a morir DX)._

Bueno… pero yo la bese en la mejilla –_dijo Tadase-kun bien sonrojado._

Ay mini rey, yo la bese dos beses –_dijo Ikuto bien confiado (ay no lo conto O/O)._

Es suficiente, solo hay una manera de resolver esto –_dijo Tadase-kun con un tono serio dándome curiosidad. _

Si… -_respondió Ikuto, dándome ms curiosidad._

Amu-chan/Amu –_me dijeron al unísono_- ¿a quién eliges a mi o a él?

Yo… yo… elijo a… -_dije tartamudeando y…_

**No sé porque, pero tengo esta mala costumbre de dejar a todos con intrigas, aunque creo que todos saben a quien elegirá, pero eso será más adelante, primero se tendrá que dar cuenta con la ayuda de alguien.**

**Disculpen si fue mucha discusión entre Tadase e Ikuto, pero esto dará introducción al capítulo que viene: La decisión final, será un capitulo mas largo.**

**Dejen review por favor para saber si les gusto o no la historia, para ver si lo continuo o no. **


	2. Recordando en el camino de las estrellas

**Que tal, disculpen por dejar la intriga**** y por tardar en subir el capitulo, pero este era un capitulo largo y tenía que hacer las tareas, quiero de una vez terminar esta historia para continuar la otra, este es el ultimo capitulo, la historia está relacionada (más bien explica una parte del capítulo 3) con Sakura Chara Captor. Bueno dejo de hablar (más bien de escribir) y aquí está el capitulo.**

**Advertencia: vean primero Shugo chara Encore para entender este fic.**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a las mangakas de Peach Pit. **

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase – 13 años

Yaya – 12 años

Ikuto – 19 años

**(n/a:) = nota de autora**

_Cursiva = sueños__ y/o palabras que quiero recalcar_

_-cursiva- = acciones de los personajes_

**Capitulo 2: **Recordando en el camino de las estrellas

_**Normal Pov.**_

Amu-chan/Amu –_dijeron un par de chicos, Tadase e Ikuto _- ¿a quién eliges a mi o a él?

Yo… yo… elijo a… -_dijo la pobre y confundida Amu, que por los nervios salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al par de chicos sorprendidos y culpables a la vez, sin darse cuenta que habían tres charas que la seguían._

¡Amu-chan!_ –gritaron al unísono las tres charas que eran Ran, Miki y Suu, y llevaban consigo el ramo que Amu había tirado por los aires, al ser sorprendida por lo que le conto Nagihiko._

Qué raro, me pareció haber oído a las chicas llamarme… así ellas aparecieron después de haber tirado el ramo por los aires, pero ahora solo quiero huir _–dijo Amu susurrando con unas l__á__grimas en su cara mientras corría en dirección a su casa. _

**Mientras tanto en la ceremonia (de la boda)…**

Nagihiko… -_dijo una pequeña chica de cabellos dorados a un chico de cabellos púrpura azulado._

¿Qué sucede Rima-chan? –_dijo el chico como si no sucediera nada._

¿Ya le dijiste a Amu-chan la verdad? –_le preguntó ella con su tono frio de siempre._

Si… ya se lo dije –_dijo él muy serio._

Muy bien, ya era hora de que se lo dijeras –_le dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras se ponía de puntitas y le palmea si cabeza de modo aprobatorio- _… pero como reacciono ella?

Eh… bueno… -_dijo Nagihiko algo nervioso._

Porque la estoy viendo correr con lágrimas en sus ojos en dirección a su casa –_le corto Rima a Nagihiko, mientras decía eso en un tono serio y algo molesta_- que le has hecho a Amu? –_le dijo esto último con un aura negra alrededor de ella, llenando de miedo a Nagihiko._

¿Qué? yo… yo… solo le dije la verdad… que yo era Nadeshiko… creo que Amu-chan me odia –_dijo el pobre Nagihiko sintiéndose muy mal._ **(N/A: no Nagihiko no es tu culpa! Es culpa de ese par –mirando a Ikuto y Tadase con mirada fulminante.)**

Qué gran momento para haberle dicho eso, algo tan importante en una boda, bravo Nagihiko bravo –_dijo Rima con tono sarcástico en modo chibi y aplaudiendo lentamente (sarcásticamente)._

Rima-chan… yo no sabía solo… -_dijo Nagihiko pero fue interrumpido por el comentario de una pequeña castaña de un año menor que ellos._

Pobre Amu-chi, le han presionado tanto que la pobre se fue corriendo a su casa –_dijo Yaya como una bebé_- Tadase no debió de haber hecho eso.

¿Qué sucede Yaya-chan? –_preguntó Nagihiko confundido por lo que dijo la pequeña As_.

Si Yaya que sucede, ¿no será por otra cosa que se fue de esa manera Amu? –_dijo Rima aun con el modo chibi y aura negra mirando a Nagihiko delatantemente_.

¿De qué están hablando?... –_dijo_ _Yaya con una gota en la cabeza_- Amu-chi se fue porque Tadase y el gato malvado la presionaron para que eligiera entre ellos dos.

Oh, ya veo –_dijo Rima volviendo a su forma normal_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto Tadase e Ikuto…<strong>

Esto es tu culpa Ikuto-neesan –_le grito Tadase._

¿Y no es tu culpa también, mini rey? –_le respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona, pero algo triste por lo que ocurrió._

Bueno si… pero es más culpa tuya –_dijo Tadase tratando de excusarse._

Eso ya no importa –_dijo Ikuto poniendo un semblante serio y triste_- lo único que podemos hacer es… esperar su respuesta.

Si… -_dijo Tadase con un rostro igual que el de Ikuto, pero algo confiado_ **(N/A:no te confíes tanto Tadase, ya no soy partidaria del tadamu XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un rato Amu llega a su casa…<strong>

Al fin llegue a casa –_dijo una Hinamori Amu mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de la cara con la manga de su vestido y recobraba el aliento de tanto que había corrido_- creo que exagere un poco en salir corriendo de la boda, pero me sentí tan presionada que me desespere y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

¡Amu-chan! –_gritaron sus charas al verla en la puerta de su casa._

¡Chicas! Me alegro tanto de verlas –_les dijo con una sonrisa y el rastro de unas lagrimas y las abrazo._

¡¿Amu-chan estas bien? –_gritaron sus charas así._

Si… estoy bien… no se preocupen –_dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de su casa_- será mejor que entremos.

¡Si¡ -_dijeron al unísono_– Dia, crees que Amu-chan este bien?, no lo parece –_dijo Miki en voz baja dirigiéndose a la chara amarilla_- No te preocupes, tengo un plan para que ella pueda resolver sus problemas amorosos –_le dijo Dia guiñándole a las tres._

Cuando subieron al cuarto de Amu, la encontraron en su cama llorando, abrazando a su almohada **(N/A: como en el primer capítulo de la serie)**

Soy de lo peor, estar en esta situación… elegir entre los dos chicos que me gustan… como se supone que hare eso?… soy una indecisa –_decía entrecortado Amu con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras apretaba su almohada._

Amu-chan… –_decían sus charas que estaban detrás se la puerta escuchando lo que decían y entraron a animarla._

No estés triste Amu-chan, porque si dudas de ti misma, nosotras nos volveremos a sellar en nuestro huevo otra vez y desapareceremos-desu –_dijo su chara verde, tratando de animarla _**(N/A: que buena manera de animar a alguien ****L-L****)**- y no queremos volver a sellarnos-desu –_dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos._

No chicas, eso no volverá a pasar, se los prometo –_dijo Amu, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_- … pero no sé cómo salir de este problema.

Amu-chan, yo sé cómo solucionar tu problema… -_dijo Dia, para la sorpresa de Amu_- pero estarías dispuesta a volver a viajar en el camino de las estrellas con todas nosotras –_siguió diciendo, pero con un tono algo serio, mientras veía a Ran, Miki y Suu._

Claro, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, con tal de definir mis sentimientos de una vez –_dijo Amu con firmeza en su voz_- pero que hay de malo con que ellas vengan? –_dijo mientras la veía algo preocupada_- acaso algo malo les pasara?

No, nada de eso… -_dijo Dia moviendo la cabeza en forma negatoria con una sonrisa_- solamente verán algunas cosas que ni ellas y yo estamos enteradas sobre ti.

Eh… está bien… -_dijo Amu dudando un poco, porque no estaba segura a que se refería Dia con eso de ¨ verán algunas cosas que ni ellas y yo estamos enteradas sobre ti¨, solo esperaba que no fuera algo vergonzoso_- hagámoslo.

Bien –dijo Dia, en eso una luz de color amarillo salió del Humpty Lock.

Atashi no kokoro unlock (mi propio corazón ábrete) -_dijo Amu haciendo su movimiento de dedos para transformarse con Dia_- chara nari, Amuleto Dia (transformación de personalidad, amuleto diamante) **(N/A: quise poner la traducción por si acaso) **¨Luz de las estrellas de navegación¨ -_en eso se abrió un hoyo en la pared de su cuarto, donde entraron Amu transformada con Dia y sus otras charas._

¡Wau! Que es este lugar? –_dijo Ran al ver un lugar tan grande, que no parecía tener fin._

Sí, que es este lugar?, es tan artístico –_dijo Miki al ver un lugar tan bonito y lleno de estrellas_- parece una pintura abstracta, genial.

¡Qué bonito!… pero tengo miedo-desu –_dijo Suu, mientras se ponía cerca de Amu_.

No tengan miedo este es el camino de las estrellas, con él podremos viajar en el tiempo y el espacio, y ver las diferentes reacciones que tiene Amu con Tadase e Ikuto –_dijo Dia en forma espíritu con una sonrisa poniendo al descubierto su plan_.

¿Con que eso era? –dijo Amu bien sonrojada, porque ella y sus charas estarían viendo como se comportaba con Tadase e Ikuto… y lo que paso con Ikuto en el aeropuerto- Dia, nos podemos regresarnos?... creo que ya aclare mis sentimientos… ya no es necesario continuar jejeje –dijo Amu tratando de escapar.

Amu-chan ya estamos aquí y no podemos salir a menos que los hayas aclarado de verdad, yo te advertí… -dijo Dia descubriendo las intenciones.

No me advertiste de nada, solo me dijiste que verían algunas cosas que no estaban enteradas de mí –_dijo Amu quejándose del engaño por parte de su chara amarilla._

Y así lo haremos, ahora prepárate estamos cerca de un remolino de estrellas fugaces que nos llevaran a algún tiempo, donde estés con Tadase o Ikuto -_dijo Dia deshaciendo la transformación con Amu._

Así el remolino absorbió a las cinco y llegaron en el momento donde Ikuto beso a Amu en la mejilla cuando le ganaron a Easter.

Amu-chan… te acuerdas de eso? –_le dijo Dia a una roja Amu que estaba viendo lo ocurrido detrás de unos arbustos, para que su yo pasado no la viera._

Si como olvidarlo… digo, si me acuerdo, como se atreve ese Ikuto / -_dijo Amu tratando de ocultar el, sonrojo provocado al ver de nuevo el beso._

¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?, pero primero, Ran ¿podrías hacer cambio de personalidad con Amu para que diga la verdad? –_le pregunto Dia a Amu, pero al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza opto por hacer que diga la verdad con un chara change (cambio de personalidad) con Ran._

Ok, de una chica deshonesta a una chica honesta chara change –dijo Ran alegre, y en ese momento a Amu se le cambio el adorno en forma de cruz de su colet a uno forma de corazón.

Bueno, la verdad me sentí tan sorprendida, feliz, creo que iba a explotar de la felicidad, no tengo palabras para describirlo, pero sentía que mi cara ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba -_dijo sin parar Amu, que había hecho (contra su voluntad) chara change con Ran._

A… Amuchan, con que esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él –_dijo Dia con una gota en la cabeza al igual que las otras charas- _Ahora vayamos a otro tiempo para continuar con la misión.

¡Está bien, quiero seguir viendo los maravillosos momentos de mi vida! –_dijo Amu, sin dejar el chara change._

A… Amu-chan –_dijeron Ran, Miki y Suu, mientras que a Dia le salió una gota en la cabeza._

Bueno, continuemos –dijo Dia para cortar a (la loca de amor) Amu- ah sí, Ran podrías de deshacer el chara change, por favor?

Claro Dia –_dijo Ran deshaciendo el chara change de Amu-chan _- Gracias -_dijo Dia con una sonrisa._

¿Qué me han hecho…? Ran… Dia… no se los voy a perdonar… -_dijo Amu con una aura negra alrededor y con una cara maligna._

Aaaaah… Amu-chan está loca, corran-desu –_dijo Suu espantada al ver la cara de Amu. _

Y antes de que Amu pudiera estrangular a Ran y a Dia, apareció otro remolino de estrellas fugaces que absorbió a las cinco y las llevo a otro tiempo.

¡Las voy a matar…! -_dijo Amu gritando con la cara maligna._

Shhh… Amu-chan no hagas ruido –_dijo Miki susurrando, salvando Dia que ya había sido atrapada por la cola de su cabello por Amu._

¿Por qué Miki? –_dijo Amu extrañada soltando a Dia, que en su mente se arrepentía de haber sugerido la idea._

Mira –_dijo la chara azul de Amu._

Estaban en el parque de diversiones, detrás de un abandonado puesto de golosinas, el día en que Ikuto le dijo a Amu que se iría a buscar a su padre… y en el momento que Tadase besó a Amu en la mejilla.

Amu-chan… eres increíble –_dijo Miki con un rubor al ver la escena_- no sé como lo haces, pero consigues una declaración y/o un beso por cada chico que conoces y que te gusta.

¡¿Qué?,… pero si yo no… es que… -_dijo la avergonzada Amu por habérsele repetido la misma situación._

Bueno Amu-chan, dime que sentiste en ese momento y dime la verdad o le pediré a Ran que haga chara change contigo otra vez para que digas la verdad –_dijo Dia seria_ **(N/A: wau!, como se lo toma tan enserio Dia, parece una psicóloga)**

Está bien… lo diré… lo diré… -_dijo Amu desesperada para tratar de evitar la situación de hablar de más, si hace chara change con Ran_- bueno… fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa como lo de Ikuto, pero como que no sentí la misma sensación era algo raro, me asuste un poco al sentir el beso y por eso me aleje de él, como que no estaba muy segura de lo ocurrido…

Ya veo –_dijo Dia con una mano en el mentón de manera pensativa_- con que eso ocurre…

¿Qué sucede Dia? –_dijo Amu sin entender a que se refería su chara amarilla_- es algo malo?...

Bueno Amu-chan, ya sé quién es la persona que esta brillando en tu corazón con la luz del amor y quien con el sentimiento de cariño y admiración –_dijo Dia, quien ya había entendido todo con lo que había dicho Amu en sus declaraciones_- Amu-chan… la persona a quien tú amas es…

**Bueno, primeramente disculpen mil veces que no haya podido actualizar mas antes, pero en el colegio dejan mucha tarea que me voy a enfermar****, me tiene tan ocupada y con todos los concursos en que me ponen los profesores… voy a enloquecer; segundo ya sé que siempre dejo intriga, pero supongo que ya saben quién es verdad? Dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero se me ocurrió una idea así que habrá otro más y ese será el último definitivamente. Ah eso de la luz del amor lo saque de Kamichama Karin, ese cuatro ojos me mata de risa. **

**Comenten por favor porque si no, no tendré motivación y lo dejare hasta ahí. **


	3. La decisión de Amu

**Discúlpenme mil por haber dejado la intriga en ambos capítulos y hacerles esperar tanto, pero tengo tanto trabajo para ser una niña de 13 años tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y mi tiempo es muy corto para escribir, por eso escribo en las madrugadas, bueno dejo de hablar. Ah si Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a las chicas de Peach Pit, que bien malas no continúan Shugo Chara.**

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase – 13 años

Yaya – 12 años

Ikuto – 19 años

**(****N/a:) = nota de autora**

_Cursiva = sueños__ y/o palabras que quiero recalcar_

_-cursiva- = acciones de los personajes_

**Capitulo 3: **La decisión de Amu.

_**Amu Pov.**_

Estoy bien molesta con Ran y Dia por haberme hecho hablar algo tan vergonzoso, pero… cierto… no importa, las iba a matar, pero un remolino de estrellas fugaces nos absorbió y llegamos a otro tiempo, pero no me importaba tenia justo a Dia cogida por una de sus colas y estaba segura de que no se iba a salvar, pero Miki me chito **(N/A: chitar es decir shh… a alguien para que no haga ruido) **para que callara, pero por escucharla solté a Dia (vaya que se salvó, por ahora) y me di cuenta que estábamos detrás de un puesto de golosinas, en el parque de diversiones, en el momento que Tadase-kun estaba besando mi mejilla, me puse roja al ver otra escena así y Miki diciendo cosas raras, mientras que Dia me hacía preguntas como una psicóloga y me amenazaba que si no decía la verdad haría que volviera a hacer chara change con Ran para que lo diga todo, obviamente preferí hablar por mi voluntad a que estar hablando de más influenciada por la sinceridad de Ran, al terminar de contarle lo necesario a Dia, ella se quedó pensando un rato y finalmente me dijo:

Bueno Amu-chan, ya sé quién es la persona que esta brillando en tu corazón con la luz del amor y quien con el sentimiento de cariño y admiración –me _dijo Dia, quien me dejo bien sorprendida al sacar la conclusión tan rápida y por la frase de ¨luz del amor¨ _- Amu-chan… la persona a quien tú amas es… -_pero no termino de decírmelo porque un remolino de estrellas fugaces me estaba absorbiendo, solamente a mí._

Raaan, Mikiii, Suuuu, Diaaa –_grité al ver que me estaba absorbiendo, no quería volver a perderlas, no ahora que las acababa de recuperar._

¡Amu-chan! –_escuché gritar a las chicas que se estaban poniendo cada vez más pequeñas debido a que me estaba alejando._

Amu-chan, la única manera de que puedas regresar al presente es que… -_me gritó Dia desde lejos, pero no pude escuchar lo último que iba a decir porque el remolino de estrellas fugaces me absorbió por completo._

Sinceramente no se adonde me llevara el camino de las estrellas, creí que había ido a todos los lugares, donde estoy en momentos como esos con Ikuto y Tadase-kun, lo que si espero es no perderme… o ¿si nunca regreso al presente? No llegue a saber cómo llegar al presente… ¿Que voy a hacer?... (ToT) ya me perdí, jamás volveré, ni siquiera tengo a las chicas para que me acompañen, esto me pasa por indecisa.

Aaaah –_salí de mis pensamientos y monólogo al darme cuenta que estaba cayendo, la caída me dolió mucho, pero al ver donde estaba me di cuenta que era un aeropuerto… justo el aeropuerto donde…_

Ikuto sabes… esto es una apuesta ahora… –_escuch__é __mi voz… ¡¿Cómo, escuché mi voz?, estaba escondida entre las maletas de unas personas, estaba algo alejado y no podía escuchar mucho, pero si podía ver perfectamente donde estaba y con quien estaba… Ikuto… genial_- … a ver quien lo encuentra primero –_decía la otra Amu, ahora me acuerdo, estoy en el momento donde Ikuto se iba a tomar el avión para buscar a su padre._

Tengo algo que decirte –_dijo el Ikuto del pasado a la otra Amu, creo que ya sé que es_- yo ya he perdido porque, TE AMO –_dijo Ikuto del pasado, pero aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir no pude evitar sonrojarme y mi corazón empezó a latirme muy rápido, porque… Ikuto del pasado me beso o más bien a la Amu del pasado en la mejilla (muy cerca)._

Yo definitivamente hare que te enamores de mi –_alcancé a oír lo que dijo el Ikuto del pasado a la otra Amu_- así que prepárate.

Al ver esta escena de nuevo, me sentí rara como si algo que estaba dormido en mi hubiera despertado, era un sentimiento raro, pero a la vez cálido.

Ikuto te esperaré, porque… me gustas –_logre oír susurrar a la otra Amu, la verdad recién me acuerdo de esto, cuando Ikuto se fue, me di cuenta que él me gustaba y prometí esperarlo, pero no conté con que también me gustaba Tadase-kun._

Después de ver esta escena y ponerme a recodar los momentos que pase con Ikuto, ese sentimiento tan cálido empezó a ponerse más fuerte y sentía que el pecho me quemaba, pero me sentía bien, de repente recordé lo que me había dicho Dia antes de que el remolino de estrellas fugaces me llevara aquí: _¨Bueno Amu-chan, ya sé quién es la persona que esta brillando en tu corazón con la luz del amor y quien con el sentimiento de cariño y admiración.¨_… cariño y admiración… es el sentimiento que yo siento por Tadase-kun, osea que yo no lo amo… luz del amor… amor… no sé si amo a Ikuto, pero me han dicho si tu amas a alguien sentirás un calor especial en tu interior y serás sincera con esa persona, tal vez yo lo…

Aaaah –_oh no, ha vuelto a pasar me estoy yendo a otro tiempo y me ha tomado de sorpresa._

Sentí la caída, pero no fue tan dura como las otras veces que caí al piso duro y frío, más bien se sentía suave como mi cama, aunque no lo sé porque estoy con los ojos cerrados para que no me doliera tanto.

Amu-chan –_escuché el grito de Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia como si estuvieran a mi lado_- Amu-chan has vuelto –_al oír eso abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi cuarto sobre mi cama._

¿Có… cómo llegue a mi cuarto? –_dije sorprendida, porque ni siquiera sé cómo o porque o como pude volver al presente._

Amu-chan al fin te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? –_escuché la voz de Dia._

¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres? –_le pregunte, porque no se a que se refería._

A la persona que amas ¿ya te has do cuenta de quién es verdad? –_me dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta muy tranquila, como si fuera la cosa más obvia._

Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? –_pregunte curiosa, porque yo no le conté sobre como regrese. _

Porque la única manera de que regresaras era que descubrieras a quien amabas –_al decir eso pude entenderlo, tal vez si hubiera llegado a escucharlo antes hubiera podido salir más rápido del camino de las estrellas, pero no me hubiera dado cuenta de verdad mis sentimientos… o sí?_

Amu-chan ¿Quién es? –_me preguntó un tanto curiosa Miki, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

Bueno es… -_le dije susurrándole en el oído a Miki y ella se sonrojo_.

Has tomado una buena decisión, pero que harás con…? cómo se lo explicarás? –_me dijo algo preocupada._

Bueno se lo explicaré –_dije no muy segura de esa alternativa._

¿Y cuando les dirás la respuesta-desu? –_preguntó Suu de la nada._

¡Ahora mismo! –_dije muy segura por fuera, por entro estaba llorando._

¡Muy bien Amu-chan! ¡Tú puedes! –_me animo Ran haciéndome sentir mejor (un poco)._

Saque mi teléfono y les llame citándolos en el parque porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles y me dijeron que estarían ahí en diez minutos, tiempo para que me pueda cambiar de ropa.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez minutos después en el parque, todos llegaron.<strong>

¿Y bien Amu? ¿Qué pasa? –_dijo Ikuto con su actitud de siempre._

¿Para qué nos citastes en el parque Amu-chan? –_me dijo Tadase-kun _

Bueno… es que… ya tome una decisión –_les dije con un ligero rubor de vergüenza, así que baje la cabeza para que no lo vieran con mi cerquillo._

Oh, era eso –_dijo Tadase-kun, como no queriendo saber la respuesta._

¿Y bien, que decidiste Amu? –dijo Ikuto algo impaciente- ¿ya me elegiste verdad?

¿Qué? Yo… no… aun no dije… cállate tonto –_dije nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras levantaba mi cabeza y hacía gestos raros con mis manos._

¿Entonces no me elegiste? –_me dijo con una cara decepcionada y burlona._

_No… no es eso, más bien tú… aaaah tú tonto, cállate de una vez y déjame hablar –termine por gritarle porque ya me estaba desesperando, como me puede gustar ese tonto chico gato? –_bueno… Tadase-kun…

Amu-chan yo no soy la persona a la que elegiste, ¿verdad? –_me dijo Tadase-kun con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro._

Tadase-kun… tú me gustas mucho, pero… -_le dije tratando de explicar._

Pero tú no me amas, como yo te amo a ti –_me dijo con un rostro muy serio y a la vez algo triste._

Tadase-kun, yo… -_traté de explicarle, pero me cortó._

Amu-chan, no digas mas, yo entiendo, no soy la persona adecuada para ti, siempre supe que tú amabas a Ikuto-neesan… solo quería comprobarlo… no puedo hacer nada más que retirarme de su camino y dejarlos juntos… gracias Amu-chan, por dejarme que me enamore de ti, te veo otro día –_me dijo todo eso con un rostro triste, tratando de sonreír y se fue a paso normal del parque hasta perderse de vista._

Me quede viéndole como se iba, no podía detenerlo algo en mi hacia que no reaccionara, solo me quede viéndolo porque lo que dijo era verdad… yo, amo a Ikuto.

¿Y bien Amu? ¿qué quieres hacer primero? ¿te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones? –_me susurró en el oído Ikuto, que me abrazo por atrás._

I… Ikuto ¿Qué haces? –_le dije con un fuerte rubor que no podía ocultar._

¿Qué? ¿acaso no me elegiste a mí? –_me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero que hacía que me sonrojara aún más._

Bueno si, pero… Tadase-kun –_le dije preocupada por Tadase-kun, en verdad nunca lo había visto así, pero no sé por qué no hice nada y me quede ahí parada viéndolo como se iba._

El necesita estar solo por un tiempo, veras que él estará bien –_me dijo Ikuto con un tono serio_- ahora vamos al parque de diversiones Amu –_continuó hablando, pero su tono se volvió más relajado._

Es… está bien Ikuto, vamos –_le dije, pero mientras nos íbamos no puedo evitar pensar en Tadase-kun y lo que pasará en adelante._

**Ya al fin, este es el ultimo capitulo de ¿A quién eliges?, pero no se preocupen aquí no termina la historia :) continua con mi otra historia (que es un crossover) Sakura Chara Captor****, donde entran al colegio (secundaria Seiju) y conocen a Sakura que también está en esa secundaria. No sientan pena por Tadase, que como dije aquí no termina la historia, más bien aquí comienza lo inevitable… adoro la frase.**

**Disculpen la demora, pero es que tenía el comienzo y final del capítulo ya escrito, solo me faltaba el medio y no sabía que poner.**** Ahora podre continuar Sakura chara Captor ****.**


End file.
